Nothing Even Matters
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: A cute little story for Valentines Day! :D I hope everyone likes it! :D Embrace the Jarlos and Kogan-ness! Summary inside.


**Nothing Even Matters**

_James and Carlos just got together. So did Kendall and Logan. And Gustavo tells them that their fans will abandon them. But on Valentines Day, the most romantic day of the year, will they believe Gustavo or believe themselves?_

_A cute little story for Valentines Day! :D I hope everyone likes it! :D Embrace the Jarlos and Kogan-ness!_

"Happy Valentines Day Kenny!" Logan smiled and thrust a card from behind his back.

"Aw! Thanks Logie!" Kendall accepted the card. "I love you!" He said once the card was read, kissing the smart boy on the cheek. "Hey, I think you and I should go take a walk today… along the beach…"

"In public… like hold hands?" Logan asked, quite worried.

"Yes! I'm sick of Gustavo telling us that our fans will hate us! All of them won't leave!" Kendall sighed. "Hold on a sec Logie…" He said, and ran to his room. "Here…" He walked slowly up to Logan, and presented him with a bouquet of eight red roses.

"Why eight?" Logan asked, after inhaling the aroma.

"One for every year I have loved you…" Kendall's blushed deepened.

"But I met you when I was nine…" He paused to do the math in his head. "You've loved me since we met? Oh Kenny…" Logan smiled goofy like and kissed the blonde. "I love you! And I would love to talk a walk along the beach with you!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Here!" Carlos pushed a box into James' grasp.

"What is it?" The taller boy asked.

"Just open it…" Carlos said, blushing.

James opened it and gasped. Causing Carlos to pull his helmet over his blushing face.

"I love it!" James said, pulling the homemade 3-D heart from the box. It had glitter and their names written on it.

"Really?" Carlos asked, peaking over his helmet. James laughed, and pulled Carlos' shield away.

"I wouldn't lie to you." He smiled and pulled the Latino into a deep kiss. "Wanna go the movies? Or a walk in the park?"

"Oh! Park!" Carlos jumped happily.

"Okay… okay…" James smiled and took Carlos by the hand.

"No hand holding though!" Carlos said pulling away.

"But…" James sighed.

"I don't want to ruin our popularity… It's what's best for the band." Carlos hugged the taller boy.

"Fine…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Kendall and Logan made their way to the beach, Kendall tried to take Logan's free hand in his, as they walked down the street.

"No." Logan said, pulling away. "Not till we get to the beach."

"But Logan…" Kendall pouted, trying to hold Logan's hand again.

"Kendall!" Logan stopped and turned to Kendall.

"Logan…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I love the park!" Carlos giggled, as James and he walked side by side on the sidewalk.

"I know you do!" James smiled, and reached over to take hold of Carlos hand.

"Jay…" Carlos warned.

"No… okay this is so dumb! I will hold my boyfriends' hand on the most romantic day of the year…" James yelled out.

"Jay…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Logan blushed as Kendall started to sing the bands new single.

"_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
_

"Kenny…" Logan blushed as people stopped to listen to the blonde sing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_It's like one for the haters,  
two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
They don't really know.  
There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.  
No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No."_

James sang out, taking Carlos by the hand.

"Jay… People are staring…" He blushed as random people gathered to watch.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_"This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby."_

Logan paused as Kendall continued to sing to the older.  
_  
"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)_  
_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.  
They disappear and it's just you and me.  
Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)  
Forget about our problems, forget about our past.  
I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.  
Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)"_

Kendall smiled, singing his heart out to the boy he loved most.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
__We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)"_

Carlos finally gave up on stopping James, and just smiled at the other. Loving every word that James sang.

"_Nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
We don't even need to fight.  
Everything will be alright. (oh yea)  
Nothing even matters, but you and I."_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Soon there was probably a hundred people gathered around Kendall and Logan. Logan felt a bit panicked until Kendall took him into his arms.

"_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. (wooaah)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters."_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_They can take my money, take my cars. (Oh woah oh woah)  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. (Baby)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters."_

James finished the song, and the listeners started to clap, as he pulled Carlos into a hug.

"See no one cares. Like the song says, Nothing Even Matters." James whispered to the boy in his arms.

"You're right Jay. I love you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"See Logie, Nothing Even Matters." Kendall smiled to the brunette.

"I believe you." Logan hugged Kendall.

"Best Valentines Day ever!" Kendall chuckled.


End file.
